Moan
by SamDeanWinchesterLove
Summary: Nick has feelings for Lilly. Rated M for sexual inferences.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I haven't done a story like this yet, but I am going to now. Contains mature parts, so If you are young do not read!**

_Nick's P.O.V._

There she was. Lilly Truscott. In my room. I couldn't help but stop and stare. She was smoking hot! I know I shouldn't be thinking of her like this because of my purity ring and all, but she is just so hot. And whenever she is around I always have impure thoughts.

"Hey Lilly!" I said my voice cracking a little. She always made me nervous.

"Hey Nick." She said giving me what looked like a flirtatious grin. Was it just me or was she showing a little more skin than usual.

"So Nicholas…" She started ruffling my hair.

"Lilly I cant do this anymore." I started. She gave me a questioning look. I quickly mustered every ounce of confidence I had and kissed her on the lips.

She quickly obliged. I quickly move onto my bed, her under me. I felt like I was going to explode. She was actually kissing me back. I decided I wanted to take this farther so I took off my shirt, then hers. At first she looked a little scared, but that look quickly disappeared.

"Lilly I have never had feelings like this for anyone." I said kissing her again.

I felt her smile against my lips. We kissed for a little bit longer then I started to make my way down her body, starting with her neck going down. I felt a shiver go up her body, she was nervous but she wasn't letting it ruin the moment.

I was to her belly button and I stopped and looked at her to make sure it was fine with her. She nodded so I quickly unbuttoned her jeans. She had black lacy panties on. I could fell my member harden. I took in what I saw. She was so beautiful.

I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly pulled down my pants and looked to see if she was ready. She gave me a smile so I took off her panties and my boxers. Then I plunged my hard member inside her. She tensed at first, but once I set a pace she relaxed.

She started moving with me, I loved it so much. She let out a moan that sent me through the roof. I felt my body tense and then relax again. I knew that it was over with for now. But hopefully it would happen again.

**Sorry If you didn't like it! If you want more then I will make it more. If I do it wont be all sex. It would be more a relationship!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lilly's P.O.V._

Its been two weeks since Nick and I have had sex. We haven't really talked since then. I think it would be to awkward. I don't really know what to say when im around him. And lately this week I haven't been feeling good. But I couldn't be… Could I?

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my purse. I headed to the nearest drug store and to the isle where they had the pregnancy tests. I grabbed three different test. Not taking any chances of them being wrong.

I made my way to the cash register to pay when I saw Joe, Nick, and Kevin enter. I quickly turned around and hid. I could not let Nick seem me here. I was by the isle with the femine stuff in it, sure that they wouldn't go through that isle. Boy was I wrong.

"Hey Lilly!" I turned around to see Kevin. I quickly hid the tests behind me so he couldn't see them.

"Oh. Hey, Kevin."

"Whats behind your back?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing!" I answered quickly.

_Nick's P.O.V._

Me and my brothers were at the drug store getting some allergy medicine for Frankie. I was walking down an isle when I saw Lilly talking to Kevin. She was hiding something behind her back. I moved closer to get a better look to see what they were.

They were pregnancy tests. Lilly wasn't pregnant, was she? I mean it was both of our first times.

I quickly turned around to find Joe. I was ready to get out of here. But I also needed to talk to Lilly. Would she tell me if she was pregnant? Or would she hide it?

I found Joe in the isle with the Allergy stuff in it. He had a confused look on his face. I knew he didn't know which one to get. I grabbed it off the shelf and told him I was ready to go.

We went to the isle that I saw Kevin in earlier to find a crying Lilly with Kevin comforting her. I quickly walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Lilly are you ok?" I asked whispering in the ear.

"No…" she said crying even harder.

"Everything is going to be ok, I'll be here for you." I said pulling her closer to me.

She was quiet so I decided to say something. "Lilly maybe you should go home to confirm it."

"Okay" she said walking to the cash register to pay. Kevin and Joe went to the car and I stayed with Lilly. Kevin pulled the car to the entrance and me and Lilly got in. Kevin drove us to Lilly's house and I got out with her.

"Kevin im going to stay with Lilly, I'll call you later." I said shutting the door.

We walked up to the bathroom and she took the tests. We waited for the time it said on the box. When the buzzer went off Lilly stood up to go look.

"Nick, come with me." She said.

"Okay." I said as we made our way to the test.

Lilly stood there staring at the counter in the bathroom, I could tell she was to afraid to pick it up.

"Nick will you look?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I said walking over to look at them. My heart instantly dropped to my stomach. All three of them were positive.

"Lilly, im sorry. I shouldn't of pressured you to have sex with me."

"Nick you didn't pressure me." She said coming over to hug me.

"Nick what are we going to do?" she asked scared.

"Well first we should go to the doctor to confirm it again, then I guess we should tell out parents." I said looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lilly's P.O.V._

Nick and I were sitting in the doctors office, he had his arm around my shoulder and my head was on his chest. If you didn't know us you would think we were a couple.

I had been crying for two hours straight. I am so scared. What are my parents gonna say? What will Nick's fans say? Will he tell them that its his?

I had so many questions running through my head that I almost didn't here the nurse call my name.

"Miss Truscott?" she said waiting at the door.

"Do you want me to come in?" Nick asked.

I nodded my head because I couldn't even trust my voice. Nick got up and grabbed my hand. We followed the nurse back to one of the rooms.

_One Hour Later_

Nick and I were silently driving back to his house. I called my mom and told her to meet me there. She could tell by my voice that something was wrong.

The whole time in the doctors office Nick was holding my hand. That makes me think that he will always be here for me. No matter how scared he is. And that's why I love Nick. Wow did I just say I love Nick?

We pulled into the Jonas' driveway. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I was so afraid that my mom would get mad at me. Nick came around to my side to help me out. We slowly walked to his front door. He opened the door revieling the whole Jonas family and my mom. Seeing my mom looking worried I had to fight the urge to cry again.

"Lilly whats wrong? You sounded scared on the phone." My mom said walking over to me.

"Mom I think you'll want to sit down for this." I said.

"Honey whats wrong?" She said sitting down.

"Well…" I glanced over at Nick to see if he was ready to tell everyone. He nodded so I continued.

"Im pregnant…" I said starting to cry again.

"Oh Lilly" Mrs. Jonas said getting up and hugging me.

My mom just sat there silent. She looked like she was about to yell, but I knew she would probably save that till we got home.

"Who's the father?" My mom asked in a angered tone.

"I am." Nick said speaking for the first time since the doctors.

"Nicholas, I expect you to take full responsibility for this child!" Mr. Jonas yelled.

"I plan on it dad." Nick said looking over at me and giving me a weak smile.

Kevin and Joe sat there silently taking in everything. Kevin already knew, but Joe was clueless. I could tell he was trying to prosess everything in his mind. I saw a smile form on his face. Wait why was he smiling.

"Does this mean im going to be an uncle?" Joe said grinning widely.

"Yes Joseph." Mrs. Jonas said looking at her middle son.

"Sweet! Im gonna teach this kid all of my amazing skills!" He said getting up and doing a ninja kick, but when he was landing and slipped and fell on his butt.

"Your not teaching my kid anything!" I said laughing for the first time in four days.


End file.
